1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a driving circuit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a source driving circuit of a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional liquid crystal display, there usually includes a driver system where a source driving circuit can be designed therein, and a timing controller system where a timing controller, a gamma circuit and a common voltage circuit can be designed therein. The gamma circuit and common voltage circuit cooperate with the timing controller and transmit the gamma voltage and common voltage, respectively, to the source driving circuit.
However, since the gamma circuit and common voltage circuit both are usually designed in the timing controller system, there must be extra costs for them. Thus, there is a need to incorporate the gamma circuit and common voltage circuit or the functions thereof into the source driving circuit in order to save the costs.